Damn Diary!
by GAMBUSCUS
Summary: Rogue has full control over her powers, yet refuses any of Remy's advances. So what happens when he "stumbles" upon her diary, and how will Rogue react if she found out! Well your gonna have to read to find out. (Also their of coarse older then evo, and i prefer them in the perspectives of the 90's TAS version but yea hope you enjoy.)


***disclaimer don't own none of this or was even close to creating these amazing characters i just fell in love with them while growing up. heehee. anyways got this idea cause I'm sorta stumped on my other stories so yea thought bout trying something different, but i promise to go back to my other stories soon.**

* * *

The wind gently breezed across the night sky slowly moving with the clouds while barley skimming across any object it came across, that didn't stop a shiver from escaping a certain Cajun sitting upon a tree branch that just so happened to be in the direction of a certain room he grew fond of secretly looking in. Of of coarse this was perfectly normal and not at all creepy in any sort of way no matter how many times his Chere would protest and on some occasion threaten to call the cops on his Cajun ass, her words not his which meant she was thinking of ass and she wanted him. this of coarse would anger her more which always led to him crashing through the wall/door or flying out the window and landing face first into the ground.

However this time it was different he knew for a fact cause a) he wouldn't get caught. and b) she wouldn't be here to know he had entered her o-so alluring chambers. True he would have preferred for rogue to have been here but for this important "mission" she couldn't be here or else she would literally kill him without warning or mercy, so for the value of his life he needed her gone.

With the moon hanging high in the starless sky he made his move, with swiftness of a cat he easily pounced from the tree branch to her awaiting balcony. Peeking inside he saw no movements in the inside giving him a thumbs-up to go right ahead. Picking the locks of her doubled door glass windows was simple, it was location said object in finding that was the tricky part. Sure she tired claiming she didn't know what he was talking bout but he knew, just by the way she nearly choked on her breakfast that morning or maybe that was because he had randomly popped up out of the blue accusing she had something to hide...'NAH she was defiantly hiding something'. So with the eyes of a hawk and fingers as nimble as a thief(heehee) Remy began his search.

Quickly he searched through the drawers, he froze where he stood not believing what he saw. Yes Rogue was indeed extremely hot and sexy, true once she gained control it just made him want her more then anything in the world however never in his hottest dreams had he thought rogue would poses such skimpy, seductive, extremely not even there at all, see though and unexplainable kinky and sexy lingerie well least not so soon or with out his permission that is. However he knew for a fact that not all these had just been recently purchased, some looked well worn which cause an uncomfortable tightness just below his belt 'damn that femme gona b de death 'f mio'. Stiffly shutting the drawer he moved towards her nightstand, glad to see no sign of her rather tempting under garments he continued his pursuit.

With a rather annoyed grunt he feel back onto her bed 'where de hell could it b'' Remy honestly thought he would have found it by now but with no luck, and a rather newly enhanced imagination of rogue in her dedicates withering beneath him, he was left stumped on other possible hiding places she could have hidden it. just when he was bout to call quits it struck him, 'wha's de une place rogue would keep it cause she kno's no person sane enou'h would go close when she 'ad no control,HER BED!', delighted he frantically continues his conquest. shimming his hands between her mattresses and blindly feeling around his fingers gingerly grazed over a smooth leather surface. Taking a deep breath he reached to the object a grasped it in a fim hold, and slowly began to reel it towards himself.

Once him his sights he saw what he had been searching for, it as a brown smooth leather book that look to ordinary and harmless to any average person, but for Remy this was his key his golden ticket a life line to all his answers that would led him to pure blissful happiness. With a coy sly smile creeping up his face, he now contained the one thing that will truly change everything he'd come to think.

He, Remy E. Lebeau, now possessed something so sacred it felt to good to be true, in his possession he now held both her thoughts and her true feelings, he found Rogues Diary.

* * *

**hmmm wonder wat the rajinn Cajuns up tp So yea leme know what ya guys think, and origanily it was supposed to b different but the copmuter eraesed some bits so hopefully this will do for now. sorry if some things are spelled wrong or if some are mispronounce don't got auto correct and wrote this really really really late at night so again enjoy :)**


End file.
